keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tigermoth
Tigermoth is a Red and Yellow Bi-Plane who has a tendency to fly Very Lowly. Bio: We first met him "Wilbert and Tigermoth" when Skarloey told Wilbert the Forest Engine about him, Wilbert talks to Tigermoth but He doesn't get what he expects from Tigermoth, But later, Tigermoth is flying without his pilot and ends up crashing into the ground, However, Tigermoth can still fly But He now knows to fly with his Pilot. Later, in "Thomas and the Storm", He was blown off The Sodor Airport by some wind, But He did not speak. In Season 7, He stopped in a field and saw Express Coaches, However, since Terence has Caterpillar Tracks He took The Express Coaches out of the field and onto The Rails again. Appearances: *[[Season 1|'Season 1']]: Toby and the new engine (cameo), Wilbert and Tigermoth *[[Season 7|'Season 7']]: Terence's Train *[[Season 9|'Season 9']]: Planes, Cranes, and Games, *[[Season 11|'Season 11']]: Wooden Brakes (cameo) Specials: *[[Thomas and the Storm|'Thomas and the Storm']]' (''does not speak)' *[[The Legend of Diesel 10|'The Legend of Diesel 10']]' (does not speak)' Trivia: *'Tigermoth has made many cameos, and He didn't make an appearance and speak until "Wilbert and Tigermoth".' *'Tigermoth has been seen in the series aside from Harold and Terence.''' Gallery: Planes, Cranes, and Games.png TigerMothBasis.jpeg|Tiger Moth's Basis. Category:Characters Category:Air vehicles Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Antagonists Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:Try me Category:Season 1 Category:Airway Category:Vehicles Category:Non Rail Category:Males Category:Yellow Category:Red Category:Faceless Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Non-rail Characters Category:Introduced in 2001 Category:Introduced in 2003 Category:Retired in 2002 Category:Retired in 2004 Category:Retired Items Category:2001-2002 Category:2003-2004 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Season 5 Category:New in 2001 Category:Yellow Characters Category:Television Only Category:Male Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:2001 Items Category:Yellow Vehicles Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:2001 Debuts Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:No Face Category:Characters that Work Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Model Series Characters Category:Model Only Category:Characters who can fly Category:Introduced Category:Propeller Spins Category:TV Series Category:Red Non Rail Category:Yellow Non Rail Category:Planes Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Male Non Rail Category:Machines Category:Yellow Try Me Category:Red Try Me Category:Male Try Me Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:Keekre24 Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Off Rail Vehicles Category:Off Rail Characters Category:Yellow Faceless Characters Category:Red Faceless Characters Category:Faceless Non Rail Category:Try Me Characters Category:Try Me Non Rail Category:Yellow and Red Category:Yellow and Red Non Rail Category:Yellow Items Category:Red Items Category:Faceless Try Me Category:Faceless Vehicles Category:Red Retired Items Category:Circle Faces Category:Yellow Wooden Railway Category:Red Wooden Railway Category:Non-front magnet Category:Non Magnets Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Yellow 2001 Category:Red 2001 Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Red Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Television Series Characters Category:Characters with Faces Category:Yellow Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Yellow Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Red TV Series Category:Yellow TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:2001 Try me Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Learning Curve Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:Television Series and Railway Series Only Characters Category:Aircraft Category:Red Characters Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:TVS Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Items Category:TVS Characters Category:TWR Characters Category:TWR Try Me Category:Off Rail Category:Red Off Rail Category:Yellow Off Rail Category:TV Series Off Rail Category:Model Series Off Rail Category:Model Series Category:TVS Only Category:Red Non-rail vehicles Category:Yellow Non-rail vehicles Category:Yellow Non-rail Characters Category:Red Non-rail Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:TAF Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Faced Characters Category:Learning Curve Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise Category:Characters that Fly in the Air Category:Television Series Exclusive